companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DesertDust
DesertDust Hello Attack Rhino, I have really enjoyed about this wiki, many people have put a lot of effort into it. I have readed many articles from united states page, and i like the way how it is described it looks so "tacticaly" and i'm trying to play with this, using every unit, which is in my disposal. This is a fun for me, however sometimes it is difficult to pull off :) lvl 10-11 ;) I have made several edits earlier, as wikia contributor (i'm on gamereplays, nick "Reichsadler", so when i see a thread about "technical things" on forums, which is incorect in wikia, and is simple to correct, i'm doing it), ranger squad upkeep, their cost was too high ( i updated it from 450 to 400), falschirmjager squad hp per man (there was 135 hp for some reason, i swear it is 60, and i repaired that, sorry if it is a mistake), Quad 0.50 cal reinforcement ability after upgrade. however i'll not do any "serious" edits from "tactical" side, because i'm not very good player, and my english skills aren't still very good, and i don't want to destroy something. heh.. There is probably several mistakes in some pages, ( democharges and minesweepers, american medic stations and wounded soldiers sharing, someone must check that, maybe i'll do this) About quotes, well, i'm big fan of voice-acting in this game, but amount of quotes is too big. That's not only in volksgrenadiers page, it's on other sites as well (grenadiers, stormtroopers is even worse) I think, that we should leave one, one of the best quotes (for everyone will be other text, i think) like " Volksgrenadiers, 100 percent" or "GRENADIERS SQUAD! FOR THE FATHERLAND!", or "heavy infantry, as a reich defense!" ( I'm not sure about the last one, though.) As headrock mentioned in your talk page, wehrmacht pages are generally in very bad shape, i wanted to make them similar to united states pages(remove that 3 pictures from core page, find one autentical image from wehrmacht propaganda, similar to united states "buy war bonds" but not to serious (without all that "nazi-ss" stuff of course, a temperate one), make some short descriptions about each unit, i have even maked that, but i haven't published this because of reasons above. And i don't have knowledge about, how to edit(for example how to make a command tree for wehrmacht's doctrine pages and how to edit it). sorry, for possible grammatical mistakes.DesertDust (talk) 19:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi DesertDust, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fallschirmjäger Squad page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 11:20, July 29, 2012 Re: quotes and edit Hi Desrt Dust, Thanks for the edits you've made to the wiki. Great stuff in updating the info we have here, just what is needed! Also, thanks for bringing to my attention the number of quotes for the (Volksgrenadier Squad) page. I've looked into it, and it appears that the quantity of quotes had risen to a rather ridiculous amount. What are your thoughts on this? I was thinking maybe we could have three quotes a page, and have them dynamically change. …maybe a quote policy too? Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 12:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC)